1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk reading device, and in particular, a movement mechanism for clamping a compact disk. A compact disk shall be referred to hereinafter as either a “disk” or a “CD”.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical disk reading devices are becoming increasingly popular as storage media devices. Optical disk reading devices, such as thin-type CD drives, are low in cost and can store large amounts of data having different contents, including music, video, programs, and information data. In fact, the use of thin-type compact disk (CD) players is becoming increasingly popular due to their portability, effectiveness, and small size.
At the present time, there are three types of thin-type CD players that are categorized by the way in which each loads and unloads a CD: a first type having an operable lid, a second type that utilizes a moving tray, and a third type that utilizes suction. Among these three types of disk loading and unloading structures, the disk clamps that are used for clamping the CD in each of the three types are also driven by different mechanisms, even though they all share a common requirement of being as thin as possible.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate two conventional CD players. In both conventional CD players, a CD 1a is positioned on a turntable 10a, and the turntable 10a spins the CD 1a to read data from the CD 1a. In order to secure the CD 1a on the turntable 10a during spinning without the CD 1a becoming detached, a holding device 11a is applied to the CD 1a. In particular, the magnetic force of the holding device 11a (or other external forces) will securely clamp the CD 1a to the turntable 10a during spinning. However, if the holding device 11a is to be clamped against the turntable 10a, there must be a movement mechanism 12a that moves either the holding device 11a down (see FIG. 1), or the turntable 10a up (see FIG. 2), to clamp the CD 1a to the turntable 10a. For example, a movement mechanism 12a can be connected to the holding device 11a via an arm 13a to move the holding device 11a up and down (as shown in FIG. 1), or connected to the turntable 10a via an arm 13a to move the turntable 10a up and down (as shown in FIG. 2).
Unfortunately, the movement mechanism 12a shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 requires the arm 13a to be pivoted in order to accomplish the clamping of a CD 1a. Pivoting motions require large clearances or space to accomodate the pivot of the lengthy arm 13a that connects either the turntable 10a or the holding device 11a. Given the space and height limitations imposed on thin-type CD players, the movement mechanisms 12a shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are not practical choices for implementation in thin-type CD players.